Don't Leave Me
by itisallabouttruelove
Summary: Syaoran had left Sakura so he can fulfill the elders wishes. After 4 years of waiting, there was no sign of Syaoran coming back. A new guy came to her school, slowly capturing Sakura's heart. What will she do? RATED T FOR SAFETY REASONS!
1. The Perfect Gift

**Note:**

Hey Everyone! This is my very first fanfic so please be gentle with me! Hope you all like my story!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters. I only own the story!

~ Now On With the Story! ~

**SYAORAN POV**

"Syaoran! Do you have to leave?" asked a very distressed 12 year old Sakura, she looked into my amber eyes with her sparkling emerald ones. Her short auburn hair flowed. I took a step forward towards my loved one. I wrapped my arms her petite body and held her close to me. The truth is that I didn't want to leave but the Li Clan and the elders need me. She placed her head onto my shoulder. I love her so much.

"Sakura, I will come back as soon as possible. I promise I won't forget you" I promised Sakura. I held her chin up and looked into her eyes. I wiped away her tears with my thumb. My hand reached into my white coat pocket and took out a velvet pink box with cherry blossoms all over it. I took Sakura's hands and closed her hands around the box.

"Don't open it yet, wait until I go" I said. She nodded her head slowly. I leaned down closer to her face and closed the distance. My lips touched hers. She wrapped her hands around my neck with the box still in her hands while I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Ticket Number 245743 please proceed to Gate 17 to board your flight" said the woman on the intercom. I pulled away from the kiss. I didn't want to leave yet but my ticket number was called.

"Sakura, I have to go. I love you" I said to her.

"I love you too, Syaoran" she replied. I quickly kissed her one more time before I left for my flight. I couldn't bear to leave the person I love the most. _I will meet you again, Sakura._

**SAKURA POV**

I watched Syaoran as he left to board his flight. I saw his chocolate brown hair slowly going away. _ I will meet you again, Syaoran ._I opened my hand to reveal the box Syaoran had gave me. I slowly reached for the lid and felt the fabric beneath my fingers. I slowly opened it to find a silver chain with a pendant hanging off of it. The pendant had a brown wolf with amber eyes holding a bright pink cherry blossom with an emerald in the centre of the blossom. This was the perfect gift. My hand reached for the pendant and I felt something on the back. I flipped over the pendant to see words engraved on the back of it. It said:

_Wo ai ni my Cherry Blossom. You have captured a certain little wolf's heart._

Awww! Syaoran is so sweet! I felt tears form at the back of my eyes. I clasped on the necklace around my neck while tears fell from my red puffy eyes, across my red swollen cheek and onto the smooth floor of the airport. I missed him so much.

4 years later

"HOOOEEEE!" I was running late for school! I am 16 years old and I'm still late for school!  
"Are you late again, Sakura?" asked Kero as his paw rubbed his eye.  
"Hai!" I yelled. I tied my hair into pigtails and put on my school uniform. I ran down the stairs towards the kitchen.  
"Bad morning, Kaijuu!" Onii-chan teased while he sipped his hot chocolate from his mug. Otou-san was out right now because of his job. I stomped onto Onii-chan's foot and he yelped in pain.  
"SAKURA NO KAIJUU!" I yelled back. I gulped down my breakfast and rushed out the door with my bag. I put on my rollerblades and dashed to school. I reached the school shoe locker in no time. I quickly changed my shoes. I ran to the classroom for homeroom. I slid open the door and ran to my desk and placed my bag down. I sat down and rested my head on my bag. I sighed. _I miss Syaoran so much. I wonder if he will ever come back for me. I doubt it._ At that moement, Mr Tereda walked in.

"We have a transfer student from Hong Kong. Please come in" Mr Tereda announced while gesturing to the door. A tall boy with chocolate brown hair and amber eyes walked in. _He looks like Syaoran but an older version of him. _

"My name is Li Xiaolang, nice to meet you all" Xiaolang introduced. _Too bad it's not Syaoran._ Xiaolang walked over to my desk and smiled at me and walked past to take the desk behind me. Class ended quickly and it was soon the end of the day. Xiaolang ran up to me.

"You're Kinomoto Sakura right?" he asked. _How did he know?_

"Yes, that's me. If you don't mind me asking but how do you know?" I asked while I eyed him.

"You don't remem-" he said but was interrupted by a crowd of girls attacking him while asking for him to go out with them. _I wonder what he was going to_ say. I decided to walk home with so many thoughts interrupting my mind. A guy was running my way and accidentally bumped into me. He landed on top of me, his lips accidentally touched...

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Note: **Please review and tell me what you think! Any suggestions and criticism are very welcome!


	2. The Unexpected Fall

**Note:** Thanks for the reviews!  
To clear up any confusions:  
Kaijuu = Monster  
Onii-chan = Big brother  
Otou-san = Father or Dad  
Hai = yes or yep  
Wo ai ni = I love you

Sakura was already wearing the necklace and never took it off. Sakura doesn't know Syaoran's Chinese name which is Xiaolang. Xiaolang stands for little wolf and Sakura stands for cherry blossom. Tomoyo and Eriol are not at Sakura's high school.  
Hope that helps!

I will try and make longer chapters!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own CCS and its characters. I only own the story.

~Last Chapter~

A guy was running my way and accidentally bumped into me. He landed on top of me, his lips accidentally touched...

~Now On With The Story!~

**SAKURA POV**  
His lips accidentally touched... my lips. I immediately pushed him off. It felt familiar though. Guess who it was? It was Xiaolang!  
"Sorry!" he apologized. I touched my neck and I couldn't feel my necklace that Syaoran had gave me!  
"Is this yours?" Xiaolang asked me while holding out my necklace.  
"Yes! Thank you!" I replied. He walked behind me and clasp on the necklace for me. I don't know why but it felt so right.  
"Nice necklace. Where did you get it from?" he asked me.  
"It was from my boyfriend before he left to Hong Kong. I've been waiting for him for 4 years because I still love him" I told him. I saw his lips turn into a huge smile. I wonder why.

**SYAORAN POV**

Yay! Sakura still loves me but I hate the thought of her waiting for so long for me. I can't tell her that I'm Syaoran because I was suppose to come here in secret.  
"He is a lucky guy to have someone like you" I said to her. I saw her blush a bit. She looks so cute like that.  
"Thank you" she said.  
"Well I got to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow" she said. I still wanted to be with her.  
"I'll walk you home" I offered.  
"If it's not a problem, then I accept" Sakura said. I started walking in the direction of her house.  
"How do you know my house is that way?" she asked with a confused face. I scratched the back of my head while trying to think of something.  
"Oh, I just guessed" I lied. She seemed to believe me and nodded her head. I took the initiative to hold her hand. She turned her head to me and blushed. I want to kiss her so badly. I don't like lying to her. When we reached her doorstep, I leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips. I felt her push me away roughly.  
"Sorry but I can't, I have a boyfriend I love" she said to me. She still cares for me. I thought she would've found a boyfriend by now.  
"No, I'm sorry. I should go" I said. I ran home with a huge smile on my face.

**SAKURA POV**

I felt like I did the right thing! I walked into my house.  
"Hey, who was that guy outside our house, Kaijuu?" Onni-chan asked me.  
"Oh, that was Xiaolang, he is a transfer student from Hong Kong" I answered. I saw Onni-chan grow a smile on his face.  
"Oh ok" he said then walked off. What was that about?

**ONNI-CHAN POV**

He came back! My sister will be happier now. I wonder why she doesn't know that Xiaolang is Syaoran. Even I know.

Next Morning...

**SAKURA POV**

"HOEEEE!" I'm late again! The same routine every day! I did what I usually did. I rushed out the door with my school bag but it felt like I was missing something. Oh yeah! My bento box! How could I forget? Well I can't make it now. I'll just buy something at the canteen or something like that. I put on my rollerblades. I rushed to school. The only unusual thing is that I bumped into something, I was expecting to fall in contact with the cold concrete floor as I shut my eyes tightly closed. The thing is, I felt something soft and muscular. I opened my emerald eyes and looked up to find...

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Note:**Please review and any suggestions and criticism are very welcome!


	3. The Surprise

**Note: **Thanks for the reviews! If you are confused about anything that is concerning the story, feel free to include it in the reviews or PM me and I will reply in the next chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS and its characters! I only own the story!

* * *

~Last Chapter~

The only unusual thing is that I bumped into something, I was expecting to fall in contact with the cold concrete floor as I shut my eyes tightly closed. The thing is, I felt something soft and muscular. I opened my emerald eyes to find...

* * *

~Now On With The Story!~

** SAKURA POV**

looked up to find...

"ERIOL-KUN?" I exclaimed.

"What are you doing here in Tomoeda?" I asked. My eyes widened in surprise while my mouth was opening and closing like a fish.

"Well, Sakura-san, that is a secret" Eriol-kun replied.

"Also, Sakura-san?" he said.

"Yes, Eriol-kun?" I replied with a confused expression.

"Could you please get off me so I can get up?" he asked politely.

"HOE? Oh right, sorry!" I replied as I got up while dusting off my school uniform. Eriol-kun soon did what I had done just then.

"Since you're here, does that mean Tomoyo-chan is here too?" I asked eagerly.

"Of course I'm here!" I heard a very familiar voice say. It was Tomoyo-chan! She ran towards me and hugged me tightly.

"Sakura-chan! You have become SO KAWAII over the years! I have 257 dresses for you to try!" Tomoyo-chan exclaimed while getting her video camera out. My sweat dropped.

"Hoe?" I said.

"OHOHOHO!" Tomoyo-chan laughed out loud. I glanced at my watch.

"HOE! I'M VERY LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, I forgot, Sakura-chan, I talked to your teachers so you have the day off!" Tomoyo-chan replied with happiness.

"Oh, thank goodness!" I said. I continued and said,

"Anyways, how are the two lovebirds?" I asked which caused Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan to blush a deep red. I decided to switch the topic since Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan can't talk and all they can do is blush.

"How about we go to the new cafe that just opened a week ago?" I offered. They immediately stopped blushing and nodded their heads. They walked behind me and I lead them to the cafe while I rollerbladed. While we were on our way, Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan were in a deep conversation while holing hands. I decided to not disturb them. After a while, I was deep in thought about Syaoran and Xiaolang about how both of them are so similar. They way they talk, the way they move, smile and kiss... I immediately blushed when I remembered what happened the day before. I wonder if they are the same person. Nah, that can't be true, otherwise he would've told me. If Xiaolang was really Syaoran, he would know about the Clow Cards and that. I should probably ask him one time but that is too straightfoward. I can't suddenly say,

'You know I have magic that uses a wand and cards, right? Did you know that there are two guardians named Yue and Cerberus?' If i asked Xiaolang that, he would think I'm weird. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realise we already reached the cafe and Tomoyo-chan was calling my name so we can go inside.

"Hoe? Sorry, lets go in now" I said as I changed my rollerblades into normal shoes. I'm saying 'hoe' a lot these days. *sigh* oh well. We walked into the cafe and walked up to the counter. I already knew what to order. Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun were still deciding.

"Can I have an extra large strawberry smoothie that is mixed with strawberry ice cream and strawberry milk? Also, strawberry spinkles, strawberry cream and sliced strawberries to go on top of the smoothie please?" I asked the lady at the counter.

"Sure! That would be 438.25 yen please" the lady asked. **(438.25 japanese yen would be $5.50 in America) **I handed her the money.

"Please wait at the pick up area to collect your smoothie please" the lady had said to me. I walked to the pick up area and waited. Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun were looking at me with wide eyes and their jaw hanging open.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun.

"No! Not that! You ordered a lot of strawberry things for your smoothie!" Tomoyo-chan explained.

"AH...HA...HA" I laughed awkwardly.

"Here you go! Enjoy your smoothie!" the lady said as she handed me my smoothie.

"Thank you!" I said as I took it from her. Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun went up to the counter to order what they wanted. I walked up to a table near a window with my refreshing smoothie in my hand. I sat down on the seat and started to drink my beverage. While I was waiting for Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun, I looked out the window. My head rested on the palm of my hand. My thoughts wandered back to Xiaolang and Syaoran. Suddenly, Xiaolang appears out of no where outside the window!

"HHOOOEEE!" I screamed. Everyone in the cafe turned to look at me.

"Sorry! Hehe!" I said. I stood up with my smoothie and walked up to Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun.

"Is it fine if I go out for a bit?" I asked them.

"Yeah, well we will rest after this anyways because we are not used to travelling far anymore" Eriol-kun said. I walked out of the cafe. I jogged over to the window I was looking out of.

"Xiaolang, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" I asked Xiaolang.

"Didn't you hear? Class finished early today! No one knows why though" Xiaolang explained to me. I nodded my head to indicate a 'no'.

"Well, do you want to go for a walk?" Xiaolang offered.

"Ok" I said. We started to walk down a stone path. While we walked, neither of us talked. It was full of silence. Cherry blossoms fell from its charry blossom tree, gracefully falling and flowing with the wind. I turned my head to the left to face Xiaolang. _He looks so much like Syaoran._

"Um... Kinomoto-san?" Xiaolang asked nervously. _Why is he calling me Kinomoto-san when I always call him Xiaolang?_

"Sakura" I stated trying to hint him to say my first name instead.

"Huh?" he said. *sigh*

"You can call me Sakurua since I call you Xiaolang" I explained to Xiaolang.

"Ok, Sakura, could you tell me more about your boyfriend 'Syaoran'?" he asked me. So that means he isn't Syaoran if he is asking me that.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" I asked him so I could get an idea of what he wants. He seemed to be thinking since he was quiet. At that moment, we reached penguin park and we sat on the swings. So many memories rushed back into my mind since so much happened at this exact spot. Xiaolang raised his head to look at me. He probably decided by now.

"Why do you love him?" Xiaolang asked. He gets straight to the point, doesn't he? _Like Syaoran._ I smiled and replied to Xiaolang,

"I love syaoran because he is caring, funny, kind, loving, mature but childish at times, handsome but he can be really cute, especially when he blushes. I love the way he talks to me, holds me, looks at me and kisses me. Seriously, the list could go on and on. I just wished he never had to leave" I confessed all my feeling about Syaoran to Xiaolang.

"You really love him don't you?" Xiaolang asked me. I smiled a sad smile.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how much I love him" I said. I stood up from my seat of the swing.

"Well, I got to go now" I said to Xiaolang.

"Ok, see you tomorrow" he said. I waved at him and walked away from him. _Wait, tomorrow? There is no school tomorrow! Oh well..._ I walked slowly towards my house while enjoying the cool breeze and the beautiful scenery ahead of me. _RING! _What was that? Oh! My phone is ringing! I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone. I saw a bin nearby and chucked out my empty cup. I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I greeted wondering who was calling me.

"Hey Sakura! It's Syaoran here! How is life?" the voice of my lover answered to my greeting. My eyes widened.

"SYAORAN! AHH! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! AHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU!" I screamed into the phone.

"Haha! You're so loud! Sakura, I just called to say I love you" Syaoran said. He is always busy and he found time to call me just to say 'I love you'? Tears started to form in my emerald eyes. Syaoran probably heard me cry because he asked,

"Sakura, is there something wrong?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"No, Syaoran, I love you too" I said to him.

"I've got to go now, Sakura. Bye" he said then I heard a click to indicate the call had ended. My lips turned into a smile as I continued on the path I was currently on. I hope life is going well for Syaoran. *sigh* I've been sighing a lot these days as well. *sigh* Ah, there I go again! Oh well. Currently, it is Spring and as you all know, I love Spring! Once I reached home, I went straight to my bed and fell asleep. Not bothering to change into my pajamas from my school uniform.

**Next Morning...**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I heard a bunch of people say. I shot up from bed.

"HOE?" I screamed. Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, Otou-san, Onni-chan, Xiaolang and my friends were standing on front of my bed with a very happy smile on their faces.

"It's not my birthday today! My birthday is on the 1st of Apirl! The date today is the 1st of April! Wait... HHOOEE!" I said. How did I forget it was my birthday today? Everyone laughed out loud at me.

"Anyways, present time!" Tomoyo-chan said excitedly. She walked out and came bacl in a few seconds later with a huge closet of fancy dresses that she had designed. Eriol-kun handed me a big box wrapped with wrapping paper full of 'Happy Birthday!' on it. I took it from him and slowly unwrapped it. I opened the box to find a huge alarm clock! Otou-san handed me a book that said '101 Yummy Recipes From All Over The World!' Onni-chan gave me a doll that had my face on it with me wearing a monster costume. Xiaolang gave me a small velvet box with cherry blossoms all over it. _It looks famailiar. Oh well! _I opened it to find a bracelet that had a cherry blossom pendant on it. In the middle of the cherry blossoms was an emerald. This must be expensive. Why would he buy something so expensive when we had just met? Putting that aside, my other friends gave me a lot of presents too! Like, a male up set, hair ties, clothes, perfume, money and lots more! Lucky it was the weekend! Tomoyo-chan then brought in a huge strawberry shortcake! Cut up strawberries were laid out on it to make the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!' There were also strawberries that were shaped as cherry blossoms.

"Thank you everyone!" I said while tears fell from my sparkling emerald eyes.

"Did we make you sad? Do you hate it? Is that why you are crying?" Tomoyo-chan asked with worry evident in her soothing voice.

"No! It's not that! I love it! I'm crying because I'm happy!" I explained to everyone. Tomoyo-chan sighed a sigh of relief. Everyone then smiled and sang 'Happy Birthday' for me. Onni-chan lighted the pink cherry blossom candles and then I closed my eyes shut. I made a wish that I'm not going to tell you or else it won't come true but you could easily guess it. I then opened my eyes once again and blew out the flame that was flickering on the candles I absolutely loved. Everyone clapped and Otou-san handed me a cake knife. I politely took the cake knife from Otou-san and moved my hand over to my birthday cake that I want to eat already but I don't want to ruin the design. I slowly lowered the knife and soon touched the cake. It sliced through the soft and spongy cake and reached the bottom of the cake. I sliced another line 3cm away from the line I first cut. I then slid the knife underneath the sliced piece and lifed it onto a plate that Onni-chan had handed me. I handed out the pieces of cake to everyone and had one for myself. I grabbed a fork and quickly ate the cake. That was so yummy! Everyone soon left except for Otou-san and Onni-chan. I got off my bed and headed for the shower. I took a quick shower and fixed my hair. I put on a dress that Tomoyo-chan had gave me. It was a strapless, pink dress that stopped above the knee. It had ruffles from the waist down. It had cherry blossoms as a pattern and was sparking. It had a sparkling gold outline on each edge of the dress. It came with a matching belt that wrapped around the waist. She also provided mathcing flats that had a big cherry blossom on the toe part of the flats. It was absolutely gorgeous. I didn't bother with the make up. I walked downstairs to find Xiaolang in the kitchen. He turned and then saw me. His eyes widened and his jaw dropeed open. Hoe?

"Is there something on my face?" I asked Xiaolang. He nodded his head to indicate a 'no'.

"No, you look beautiful" he said. I blushed a deep red.

"Thank you" I replied. I walked over to him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for brunch?" he asked. **(Brunch is lunch and breakfast at the same time) **I smiled.

"Sure!" I replied. We walked out the door towards a restaurant named 'Ichiban Food!' **(Not real! It is made up! It means 'Number One Food!') **This was the restaurant Syaoran and I always used to go to. We walked inside and sat down at a table. We ordered our food when the waiter had gone over to us. When the waiter had left, Xiaolang turned to me with a serious face.

"Sakura, there is something I need to tell you" he said to me.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Note: **Please review my story. Hopefully this chapter is long enough for you! Took me a while though! Sorry because it is the busy time of the year. I will try to update soon. Might take a bit long so please wait. Any suggestions and criticism are very welcome! I am not very good at making long stories so it will take a while as I need to think of ideas to keeping this story going for a long time. While you wait for the next chapter, could you read my other story 'The Forever Going Hurt'. Although, that story is on hold because I want to get this story done. I have done 2 chapters for that story. Please review for both stories! It will make me more happy and motivated to write more and more chapters and stories.


	4. Don't Leave Me

**Note:** I'm back! Sorry for the wait! Thanks for all the reviews! Here is the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS ad it's characters! I only own the story!

~ Last Chapter ~

When the waiter had left, Xiaolang turned to me with a serious face.

"Sakura, there is something I need to tell you" he said to me.

~ Now On With The Story ~

**SAKURA POV**

"Ok" I said to indicate him to keep talking. He took a deep breath and then said to me,

"Promise not to freak out and say 'hoe!', ok?" I nodded my head. He continued,

"You know your boyfriend Syaoran? Well, Syaoran is me, Xiaolang. Don't you remember that my Chinese name is Xiaolang and my Japanese name is Syaoran?" he said to me. Followed by an awkward silence. So many thoughts invaded my mind. I was about to say 'hoe?' out loud but I remembered out promise. Somehow I needed him to prove it. I said,

"Prove it" he replied

"When I left when you were 12 years old, I gave you a necklace that had a brown wolf with amber eyes while holding a pink cherry blossom with an emerald in the middle with a message." I asked,

"What was the message?" he smiled and said,

"Wo ai ni my Cherry Blossom. You have captured a certain little wolf's heart." Tears started forming in my eyes. I jumped out of my seat and sat on his lap while hugging him.

"I've missed you so much. I love you!" I said while sobbing. He replied,

"I love you too and I won't ever leave you again. In return, I have a request" I looked up at him while he tightened his arms around me. I asked,

"What is it?" he answered,

"Don't leave me"

**THE END**

**Note:** I'm sorry it is a shorter chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! This is my first story done!


End file.
